Unnamed Villager Woman
'' '' A carrot villager was a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in "Duke and the Great Pie War" ''as a villager who was against Rhubarbarians, such as Petunia. The villager appears again in ''"Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Sameson's Hairbrush" ''as a villager of Sheerwood Forest. Afterwards, she makes a few cameos, and speaks again in ''"Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry-Men." Appearance The villager woman is a orange carrot with a big, red nose and beady eyes. She also wears a white hood and a tan dress seen wearing a teal, and also a green. She also has a brown band and patches. Acting *Herself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" ' ' *Herself in "Bully Trouble on Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" ' ' *Herself in "The Asparagus of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" ' ' *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Mexican Lady Carrot in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" ' ' *Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Herself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" ' ' *Themselves in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" ' ' *Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" ' ' *Herself in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" ' ' *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ' ' *Herself in "King of the Quest" ' ' *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "The New Job" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproution Madness" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Singer in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Go Wild" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Bun" Gallery Wiki8 005.JPG|Villager Woman in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Sameson's Hairbrush" Wiki8 010.JPG|Villager Woman in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki8 027.JPG|Villager Woman in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Wiki8 039.JPG|Villager Woman in "The Little Drummer Boy" Wiki8 058.JPG|Villager Woman in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry-Men" Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Inspicable Me Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Pinocchio Category:Gravity Rises Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Carrots Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough